Media devices are in common use among a broad base of users. Radio and television have provided entertainment for generations of users. Portable transistor radios of the 1960s began a trend to smaller and more robust personal media devices including very small devices storing all digital content on both rotating and non-rotating media. Streaming media is available over both wireless and wired networks and may be displayed on cellular telephones and other portable media devices.
Attempts to create community using streaming content may be useful but are also transitory. Once the session is over, a user has no record of content shared or participants. From a marketing perspective, when media content is received and enjoyed, but purchase information is not recorded, an opportunity for a sale may be lost. Similarly, when a user consistently shares media that matches a recipient's tastes, a record of the user's identity may be desirable.